loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelina
Adelina '(アデリーナAderīna ) Is one of the important members of Coins. Because of that she seems close to Debito. Appearance Adelina is tall and has a pale skin. She has very long night black hair, and Blue/Grey eyes. She usually is seen with her weapon (a whip) on her right hip. Her clothing is simple. She wears a thight leather jacket and long leather pants and one black glove on her left hand. Wearing long black heels. Personality She's a cold and quiet person. She is especially cold to Debito, even if he is the head of Coins. Despite her coldness towards him she actually has a slight crush on him. She is shown to have a great respect for Felicita and calls her 'princess' too. She is also kind to Elder people and children. She respects Jolly alot despite what happened. History She was born in Rome but moved to Regalo when she was 12. She was 13 when she joined the Arcana Famiglia. Even then she was cold and quiet because Debito teased her for being small. That's why she came to Jolly and ask if she could join the Arcana Famiglia. Since that day Debito stopped teasing her. She and Felicita met each other at Mondo's birthday, Felicita said that she has a great respect for Adelina. Plot Adelina's first appearance is of her walking to Debito when he had his arms around Nova saying that he knew that Nova admired Felicita's long legs. She grabbed a hold of his arm and kicked him saying that it's not right to say that. She turns to Felicita and bows and says its a honor to meet Mondo's only daughter. When she hears that the winner of Arcana Duello will marry Felicita she stayed quiet. When she saw Felicita fighting her own father she looked a bit suprised, because of that she promised Felicita that she would help her to win her freedom. She wasnt seen when the Arcana Duello started, why and where she was is unknown. Abilities '''Empress Arcana '(皇后, Kōgō, l'imperatrice) Mark located on her left hand. When activated it emits light blue aura. *'luce Tra Le Tenebre '(Light among darkness) Due to her deal with the Empress Arcana, Adelina has the ability to turn into light and blind her opponents. '''Torture specialist: She is shown that she loves to torture people with her whip. Not only doesnt she use her whip but various weapons to wipe out her opponents. Relationships 'Felicita -' She and Felicita are good friends, Felicita doesn't mind being called 'Princess' by Adelina. Both of them are thinking that Liberta is a pervert towards Felicita and that's why Adelina is cold to Liberta too. 'Jolly -' She has known him since she was 9. She admires him from the very beginning and doesn't know what happened between him, Luca, Debito and Pace. It's shown too that they talk much together and that Adelina has her own pair of keys for the lab door. '''Debito - '''Both Debito and Adelina have a special relationship. Debito as the head of Coins and her the second head, they show that they have a difficult relationship, mainly because Debito is Adelina's crush, though it was shown that Debito got jealous because of Jolly. Once they have to work together which doesnt happen so often they turn into a great team. Creator This character is made by Kaitsurinu-Chan, which soon will be turned into Sawashiro Kairo Category:Female Category:Anime Related Which is now Inaban-san because i cant remember my password.Category:Characters